Leavin'
by sundayxmorningx
Summary: Why don’t you tell him that I’m leavin’ never to come back again. His brown eyes found her blue ones. Her eyes suddenly sparkled at the contact. Loliver.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**A/N: I heard this song and thought it fit Lilly and Oliver, sorta-ish. A bit OOC, though. It doesn't fit the song completely, but parts of it do. **

* * *

**Hey baby girl, I've been watching you all day (all day x3)  
Man that thing you got behind you is amazing (amazing x3)  
You make me want to take you out and let it rain (let it rain x3)  
I know you got a man but this is what you should say **

He watched as she walked down the hall with her best girl friend. Her blond hair bounced as she laughed at some joke her popstar-in-disguise friend told. His brown eyes found her blue ones. Her eyes suddenly sparkled at the contact. He hid behind his brown hair to conceal any other emotions from spilling.

During lunch time as he made his way out of class, he was dragged into an empty classroom by her. He smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck with a giggle. His hands instinctively found her waist.

This was probably the highlight of their schooldays.  
**  
Why don't you tell him that I'm leavin' never to come back again  
You found somebody who does it better than he can  
No more making you cry, no more them gray skies  
Girl we flying on the G5 G5  
And I'm leavin' never lookin back again  
So go on shawty and tell him you found a new man  
The one who's so so fly, the one that keep you high  
Have me singing all night night night  
Oh oh oh (repeat) man she got me singin  
Oh oh oh oh (repeat) **

She gave him a bold kiss. The kind of kiss that made him want more.

"I missed you," she whispered.

"You too," he replied, "but we can't keep doing this."

She sighed, " I know. It's just hard for me to break it to him. I was never good at hurting people's feelings."

He hooked his thumbs into her belt loops, "Yeah, I know. That's one of the many things I love about you."

He gave her another kiss before slipping out of the room.

**Now if I talk it girl, you know that I will walk it out (walk it out x3)  
Man I'll put my money (money) where my mouth is (mouth is x3)  
Cause you the baddest little thing that I've ever seen (ever seen x3)  
So Ima ask you one time if you got a man**

She watched as he practiced with the football team. She couldn't help but stare at his toned muscles glistening due to the rigorous practice. Another part of her feels guilty because her current "love interest" was also on the football team.

Nate Walsh.

They weren't going out. They most certainly were not a couple. Nate was interested in her and she didn't have the heart to reject him. So the two of them began talking. She tried to show her disinterest and Nate realized it. That didn't stop him from trying though.

It's not like she was seeing anyone else.

Too bad he didn't know about her _other_ best friend.  
**  
Why don't you tell him that I'm leavin' never to come back again  
You found somebody who does it better than he can  
No more making you cry, no more them gray skies  
Girl we flying on the G5 G5  
And I'm leavin' never lookin back again  
So go on shawty and tell him you found a new man  
The one who's so so fly, the one that keep you high  
Have me singing all night night night  
Oh oh oh (repeat) man she got me singin  
Oh oh oh oh (repeat) **

After football practice, she waited around for him by his car. He couldn't help but notice how cute she looked leaning by his car.

"Hey you," he said, "Ready to work on that history project?"

She smiled, her eyes sparkling for the second time that day, "Let's go."

**Don't stress, don't stress, don't stress  
Just tell him to the left left left  
Don't stress, don't stress, don't stress  
Cause we gone, and we gone, and we gone  
No stress, no stress, no stress  
Girl you deserve nothing but the best  
No stress, no stress, no stress  
Girl you need to tell him**

While they worked on the project he sensed her unease.

"You have to tell him," he sat next to her, "I'm sure he'll understand. Plus, it's not like you were interested in him anyways and he knew that."

"I know," she leans into his arms.

She turned around to face him, "You gotta admit, though," she whispered into his ear, "the secret meetings are a lot of fun."

He closed his eyes and groaned. He proceeded to kiss her neck, jaw, then lips.

The history project could wait.

**That I'm leavin' never to come back again  
You found somebody who does it better than he can  
No more making you cry, no more them gray skies  
Girl we flying on the G5 G5  
And I'm leavin' never lookin back again  
So go on shawty and tell him you found a new man  
The one who's so so fly, the one that keep you high  
Have me singing all night night night night night  
Oh oh oh (repeat) man she got me singin  
Oh oh oh oh (repeat)**

The following morning had the same routine. He stared at her from afar as she walked down the hallway with her best girl friend. Their eyes met and he gave her a wink. She bit her lip and looked away in order to control herself.

Nate was at his locker. She noticed her brunette friend smile at his presence. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

**She got me singin all night night night night night  
Man she got me singin  
She got me singing, oh she got me singing  
She got me singing, girl you got me singing**

"Nate," she walked up to him and gave him an apologetic smile, "we need to talk."

* * *

**A/N: I think we all know who ends up with whom. Haha. Yay! **


End file.
